Winchester Regression
by ASW8783
Summary: Introducing Roxie Masters-Winchester. The bickering Winchesters revert back to their teenage years in this typical day in the life of the infamous hunters.


The wheels to the Impala screeched to a halt as Dean Winchester pulled into the old motel. It was no different from the many others he had been to. A flickering neon sign stating that they were in luck when it came to vacancy. All damn day Sam had been arguing with Dean about this and that. His girlfriend, Rox, a hunter as well, was rather annoyed by how much the two had been going at it. Dean's hands were so tight on the wheel that his knuckles had turned a ghostly white. The reason for the argument ran much deeper than the actual subject. Time was like an hourglass glued to the table and Sam couldn't stop it from ticking by. He tried so hard to find a solution which was normally his job. The geek boy who did the research while Dean kept himself happy by eating something deep fried and greasy.

"Sam, I swear to god, if you don't shut up I'm going to hog tie you and leave you that way till you do shut it!"

Sam's jaw clenched as it did when he wanted to say something that he knew would piss off his older brother further:

"Well maybe, just maybe, if you weren't so damn stubborn, you'd see I have a freakin' point here, Dean!!"

That was it. Rox finally had to step into the fray and put her foot down. After all a girl could only take so much and she had reached her limit a state back. This whole thing was over a music cassette tape? No. Sam was getting more desperate to save his brother. Roxie was just as bad as Sam was. Hell, the damn rock on her finger proved just how much the pair meant to each other. Wait, Dean was engaged? Yes, the play boy was actually willing to settle down and live out the remainder of his life with a woman who was basically himself in female form. Sam wasn't exactly thrilled about the situation, but in time he had come to adore the girl.

"Winchesters! Shut it or I will shut it for you. Dean, you check us in. Sam you get the bags and I'll help. Then we are going inside and fucking discussing what the hell crawled up your asses!"

Now that caught them off guard. Rox usually didn't go around giving orders to the boys, let alone went about giving them orders on what they ought to be doing. The boys looked over their prospective shoulders at the steaming blonde in the backseat. As if the double mint twin thing didn't happen often enough, both took a rather large swallow. Yet, neither seemed to complain. Dean opened his mouth in protest but quickly closed it once those brows arched as if daring the man to give her a reason to repeat herself. The impala was parked and all three got out of the trusty steel steed. It had been an extremely long day and the boys' bickering was wearing on Rox's already thin nerves.

Dean had accomplished his task and by the time he had, Rox and Sam had the bags waiting in front of the car. It was unknown why the boys had chosen tonight to be at each other's throats but Roxie, the Arcadian wolf, was going to pin them both down if they didn't manage to find a way of co-existing. The room had been open and the peace was being kept, until Dean purposely bumped sam into the door frame as he made his way in. Sam, in turn, dropped the bags and pushed his brother right onto the bed. Rox simply shook her head knowing a fight was thusly going to ensue. And, just as she had imagined, it showed up. The two wrestled on the bed nearest the door. Insults were hurled like stones from one to the other and back again.

Rox reached down and grabbed Dean by the collar pulling him off his brother. It was at that moment that a strange phrase was uttered past Dean's lips, that infamous smirk quickly settling into place.

"Why don't you man up, _Samantha_?"

This caused Sam's brow to quirk up in surprise. Did he just call him Samantha?

"I _will_. When you stop acting like you're PMSing, _Deana_!"

The two were acting as though they were teens again. Not just in verbal behavior but in actions as well. What the hell was going on? Was there something in the water? A spell? Rox settled herself in the middle of the brawling brothers. This was far too strange, even for them. Maybe it was some kind of time warp. That only worked on one's mental state. Was that possible? Roxie shifted her weight to gain leverage on the pair. Of course it was possible. Anything was possible when it came to working with the Winchester brothers. She had learned that months ago when she first started with Dean. Both were stubborn but they remained protective of the other even if they were feuding at the time.

"Do you two realize that you're acting like you're in your teens or something? I mean come on. Dean, that was a weak insult by your standards. And Sam, retaliating by adding PMS terms to your come back...We all know you both can do better. I think you might have been altered or..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a pillow had smacked into the back of her head. Her hands quickly balled up into fists. She was now more than pissed. She turned around and slugged Dean square in the arm.

"...something. Dean, I can't believe you would do that to me!"

Dean simply smirked.

"Oh, believe it sweetheart. I just did. And... I liked it. You shouldn't be so violent. You might teach Sammy something."

Roxie's eyes narrowed and Dean simply pounced on her and took her into his arms. That did not bode well for him. She struggled against him and finally broke free from his embrace as Sam sat giggling like a school boy.

"What are you laughing at, Sam? You are next on my list buddy."

Sam was about to answer when the sound of something scratching on the door and growling caught their attention. Great. A hunt had just been brought to their doorstep and both Winchesters were out of commission. That little event had spurred them into a new fight. Who was going to go out there and take care of it?

"Well, Sammy, I think it is your turn this time. I killed the last thing and pretty damn well too."

Sam shook his head in disbelief as he smacked his brother's arm. Rox had to tilt her head back to avoid any of his attack on his brother.

"Nu-uh! I killed the last thing. It's your turn. You're the big brothe, go kill it. 'Sides, don't you want Rox to be impressed.? I know you do. So go kill it."

Once again the two leapt for each other and began the scrapping over whom was going to take care of the newest problem. Rox sat in a form of shock. Since when did Dean Winchester pass the buck when it came to his favorite pass time; kicking ass and taking names? As if there hadn't been enough red flags already, he had just confirmed that he was not being his usual cocky self.

The two turned their attention to Rox. She had made herself busy with searching through her duffel for something to defend them with. Dean upholstered the colt which had been tucked behind the waistband of his jeans and prodded Rox's side.

"Dean, what are you doing? I don't have time to mess around right now. You aren't man enough to do _your_ job and Sam - well he's a bit of a pansy right now."

Dean ignored her comment and handed her the colt. She allowed her fingers to curl around it and safely settle it into her hand. She looked up at him in amazement. He would never normally let her touch the gun, let alone use it to take something evil out. This night could not in theory possibly get any worse for the young woman. She was babysitting the Winchesters. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it by that point. They had a habit of getting into trouble even well into their adult years. Especially the eldest Winchester, Dean. Her shoulders arched upwardly at the outburst that Sam had suddenly released from the depths of his chest.

"Let the _big bad wolf_ do it!"

"That was the plan, Sam. Rox can take it out. It's _her_ turn. She never does it. I think it's 'bout time she pulled her weight. Don't you think, Sam?"

"Exactly. I mean how else is she going to stay out of the pound!"

That comment caused them to erupt into a fit of snickering and giggles. As soon as Roxie killed whatever it was outside their temporary home away from home she planned on knocking their heads together in attempts at setting them back to the proper age. The atmosphere had taken on a chill which caused their skin to rise. There was nothing like a good hunt to get the blood thundering through one's veins.


End file.
